(HIATUS LAPTOP RUSAK)Takut
by xoxoexo12
Summary: Apakah hal yang ditakutkan Jeonghan akan terjadi? Seventeen / Yaoi / Jeongcheol Seunghan / Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol ups) Don't like Don't Read
1. Prologue

"Cheol?"

"..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menulis lirik sebentar?"

"aish tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku sebentar?aku sedang berkosentrasi membuat lirik rap untuk comeback kita jeonghan!"

"Tapi ada yang per-"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya besok!Pergilah ke dorm dan jangan tunggui aku mungkin aku tidur disini"

"Arraseo. Maaf jika aku menganggumu cheol-ah. Aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"aku pulang"ucap eomma seventeen sambil menutup kembali pintu dorm dan membuka sepatunya

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tv,ia bisa melihat beberapa dongsaengnya masih asyik menonton tv dengan ditemani beberapa kantung snack yang berserakan di atas meja yang ada disana

"hyung baru pulang?Seungcheol hyung mana?"tanya Chan

"masih di tidurlah terutama Chan,Hansol kalian sekolah besok"jawab Jeonghan datar dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kamar tidurnya

Melihat hyung tertua kedua mereka seperti itu membuat mereka lagi yang terjadi di antara eomma dan appa grup mereka itu?Karena beberapa hari ini mereka berdua terlihat menjauh dan setiap Jeonghan pulang dari studio dan ditanyai tentang Seungcheol pasti Jeonghan akan menjawabnya dengan acuh.

Jujur kesebelas member lainnya merasakan perubahan yang terjadi bahkan manager mereka sempat turun tangan dan menanyai kedua orang tersebut namun mereka menjawab bahwa mereka baik-baik saja tapi yang lain tahu bahwa sebenarnya kedua orang tersebut tidak baik-baik saja

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Pukk

Hahh...memang kasur adalah yang terbaik saat kita lelah

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar dan memijat pelipisku.

Aku membuka mataku kembali danerasakan ada yang mengalir dari mataku

Hah...kenapa aku harus terus menangis?Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sesak?

Aku hapus air mataku dan menyelimuti keseluruhan badanku dengan selimut dan berusaha tidur untuk menghilangkan perasaan sesak di dadaku ini

Tapi entah kenapa bayang bayang percakapanku dengan kedua orang tuaku terus menghampiriku

Aku tahu aku harus memberitahu Seungcheol akan hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga kekasih ku itu terlibat dengan masalah ini

Tapi... keadaan tidak memungkinkanku untuk memberi tahu Seungcheol karena ia terus sibuk lirik rapnya

Aku tahu ia sedang mengejar deadline tapi tidak bisakah ia berhenti dan menoleh sebentar untuk mendengarkanku?

Apakah sebaiknya aku tidak memberi tahunya akan hal ini?Aku tahu kedua orangtuaku menyuruhku untuk itu demi kebaikanku juga tapi aku bingung. Jika aku menyetujuinya mungkin aku tidak akan melihat Seungcheol dan memberku yang lainnya sesering ini dan aku pasti akan merindukan mereka

Tapi apa aku sanggup untuk hidup seperti itu?Aku ingin mengeluarkan perasaan sesakku ini dengan membicarakannya dengan Seungcheol tapi apa dayaku?Pulang ke dorm saja tidak.

Jujur aku takut.

Aku takut harus berpisah dengan Seungcheol. Ia adalah cinta petamaku.

Aku takut.

Jika apa yang ada di foto yang dikirimkan Mingyu itu benar.

Ya,foto Seungcheol dan mantannya bertemu di sebuah kafe dan mereka terlihat sangat senang.

Ya,mantannya.

Yang dulu juga pernah mengisi hati Seungcheol dan menjabat sebangai eomma seventeen jauh sebelum aku menjadi trainee di Pledis

Ya,ia adalah Jang Doyoon

Aku takut.

Aku takut jika apa yang dilihatku itu benar. Aku takut jika apa yang kudengar itu benar.

Aku takut saat melihat mereka berdua di taman yang sepi dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa doyoon mencium bibir Seungcheol

Aku takut saat mendengar Seungcheo mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Doyoon walau aku tidak mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya karena aku sudah duluan pergi dari tempat itu karena tidak kuat melihat mereka

Aku takut.

Aku takut jika aku akan seperti dulu lagi. Aku takut akan kecanduan obat tidur yang hampir membuatku pergi dari dunia ini

Aku takut saat melihat member lainnya dan manager kami khawatir dengan hubungan ku dan Seungcheol yang terlihat merenggang. Aku takut akan membuat mereka tidak mau mereka khawatir.

Memikirkan masalah ini membuat kepalaku pusing dan tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur


	2. Chapter 1

Chapt 1

WARNING TYPO BERTEBARANN

DONT LIKE DONT READ :) YAOI LOH YAA

.

.

Pledis Ent.

"Hyung entah kenapa aku merasa aneh melihat rambutmu yang pendek"ucap Dokyeom

"aku juga merasa aneh dokyeom-ah" ujar Jeonghan sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang pendek di depan kaca ruang latihan mereka

Cklek

"Jeonghan appamu datang kesini"ucap sekretaris Pledis ent.

Raut wajah Jeonghan menjadi serius dan mengikuti sekretaris mereka ke lobby gedung tersebut.

"appa" panggil Jeonghan kepada appanya yang sedang duduk di kursi lobby

"Jeonghan-ah ikut appa sebentar,ada yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu"

Jeonghan pun mengikuti appanya ke mobil mereka sudah didalam, Appanya pun mulai menyuruh supir untuk segera mulai menyetir

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

"appa,kita mau kemana?"tanya Jeonghan

"S Hotel"jawab appanya singkat

"Tapi aku ada latihan appa"

"appa sudah memberi tahu dan meminta izin manager mu tadi"

Untuk beberapa saat,tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku ataupun appa

Sampai akhirnya,kami tiba di Hotel yang dituju.

"Pergilah ke kamar 1004 dan gantilah bajumu jika sudah selesai kau langsung ke restoran."

"Ne appa"

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar tahu sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi di restoran nanti

Hah sepertinya aku akan bertemu 'orang itu'

Tapi bukankah aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi?

Aku bukan 'milik' siapa-siapa kagi saat ini jadi tidak apa-apa bukan bila aku menemui 'orang itu' dan perlahan-lahan menyetujui 'hal ini'?

Jeonghan POV end

.

.

.

\- FLASHBACK -

Van

"Seungcheol hyung" tanya seorang namja dengan mata yang seperti menunjukkan jam 10:10

"eum?"jawab Seungcheol seadanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari smartphone yang ia genggam

"Apa yang terjadi antara hyung dan Jeonghan hyung?"Tanya Hoshi

"Ani kami tidak apa-apa"jawab sang leader sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada handphonenya /udah gila nih orang*abaikan/

"Hyung bicaralah sambil menatap orang yang berbicara denganmu~padahal hyung sendiri tidak suka jika kami menjawab perkataan hyung tanpa melihat hyung" ujar sang maknae

"Hyung jujurlah..mumpung Jeonghan hyung sedang tidur."ucap Jun

"Aku sudah ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Jeonghan"ucap Seungcheol sambil mematikan handphonenya dan melirik Jeonghan yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dengan earphone yang bertengger di kedua telinganya

"Aku melihatmu dengan Doyoon hyung berduaan di kafe waktu kau tidak selingkuh kan?"Tanya Mingyu

"Mana bukti kal-"

Belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikan ucapannya,Tiba-tiba Mingyu menyodorkan handphonenya ke arah sang leader dan menunjukkan beberapa foto doyoon dan seungcheol yang terlihat bahagia di suatu kafe

"Baiklah aku kenapa lama-lama aku bosan dengan hubunganku dan Jeonghan karena entah kenapa ia agak berubah dan tidak sengaja beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan tadinya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa namun perasaan yang dulu ku rasakan kepada doyoon kembali lagi dan yah begitulah..mungkin sekarang aku dan doyoon berhubungan tapi tanpa status"

Para member –minus Jeonghan- serta manager yang menyetir van itu terkejut dengan pernyataan Seungcheol

Diam-diam sang angel ternyata masih mendengar perkataan mereka karena ia tiba-tiba terbangun karena sedikit terusik dan earphone yang ia pasang di setting dengan volume rendah.

.

.

.

.

Dorm

"Kalian tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk esok dan lusa karena perusahaan mengosongkan jadwal kalian untuk dua hari pulang dulu ne!"

Para member bahagia dengan apa yang didengar mereka dari manager mereka mendapat libur setelah latihan persiapan comeback yang terus menerus

Saat para member yang lain sedang mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di hari libur mereka,Jeonghan perlahan berdiri dari sofa dan segera menuju balkon dorm mereka yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempa para member berkumpul sekarang.

Ia menikmati semilir angin malam yang mengenai berdiri di depan pagar balkon tersebut.

Perlahan ia menginjakkan kedua kakinya di cela-cela pagar tersebut seperti orang yang akan mencoba melompat dari balkon dan bunuh diri.

Pandangan matanya kosong dan tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh ke depan.

Hampir saja seventeen mungkin akan kehilang sang angel untuk selama-lamanya jika Hoshi tidak menahan sang hyung.

Hoshi menarik tubuh Jeonghan dan hasilnya pun mereka terjatuh kebelakang dengan tubuh Jeonghan yang menimpa tubuh Hoshi

Jeonghan pun segera berdiri dan membantu sang dongsaeng berdiri

"Aigoo Hoshi-ah kau tidak apa-apa?maafkan hyung ne?"ucap Jeonghan khawatir

"HYUNG!APA KAU GILA?KAU HAMPIR TERJATUH TADI DAN KAU MASIH MENANYAKAN KEADAANKU?!"teriak Hoshi

"Mian..mungkin tadi aku bengong dan tanpa sadar hampir sungguh kau tidak apa-apa saat aku menimpamu tadi?"

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung"ucap Hoshi sedih

Hoshi tahu hyungnya ini sedang bisa melihat dari mata Jeonghan yang terlihat kekasihnya yang juga merupakan leader vocal unit,Woozi sempat menangis karena terlalu khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Jeonghan yang tadinya ceria menjadi pendiam dan sering hilang konsentrasi.

Para member seventeen dan juga para manager khawatir jika Jeonghan akan bergantung kepada obat tidur takut akan kehilangan sang angel yang hampir saja terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ani,mungkin ada satu orang yang tidak adalah kekasih Jeonghan sendiri,Choi Seungcheol a.k.a S. Coups yang mulai saat ini dinobatkan sebagai hyung terbrengsek menurut Hoshi.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu?"tanya Hoshi

Jeonghan pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hoshi

"aku tidak apa-apa besok kita libur kan?"

"Ne hyung"

"Aku keluar dulu ingin berjalan-jalan"

"Perlu kutemani hyung?"

"ani tidak perlu hoshi-ah kau istirahatlah aku tahu kau lelah dengan persiapan comeback kali ini"

Jeonghan pun meninggalkan Hoshi sendiri di balkon dan meninggalkan dorm setelah memberi tahu Seungcheol walau hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman darinya.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di bangku yang kosong dan sepi. Aku pun duduk di bangku itu dan melihat pemandangan Sungai Han didepanku

Aku mengambil satu kaleng bir yang tadi kubeli dan perlahan aku melihat kotak kecil di kantung belanjaanku

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sampai membeli barang yang sudah jelas jelas tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan kualitas suaraku

Ya,selain membeli bir aku juga membeli satu kotak rokok dan juga pemantiknya.

Aku meletakkan bir yang sudah kuminum satu tegak dan mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakannya.

Perlahan kuhisap batang rokok tersebut dan sempat terbatuk karena jujur aku belum pernah merokok selama hidupku.

Tapi entah kenapa lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan asapnya dan menikmati rokok tersebut

Aku tidak takut karena sekarang tidak ada orang sama sekali di jika tiba-tiba besok pagi akan terpampang fotoku yang merokok dan minum bir di sosial media,aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan perusahaanku nanti.

Tapi aku takut dengan reaksi para member dan juga fansku.

Aku tidak takut kalau mereka menghujatku.

Tapi aku takut jika akan membuat orang yang sudah khawatir tambah khawatir.

Memang keputusanku untuk menghilangkan beban dengan merokok salah tapi daripada aku minum obat yang hampir merenggut nyawaku lagi.

Entah sudah beberapa batang rokok yang ku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku dan saat aku melihat jam aku kaget dan segera membuang sampah sisa rokokku dan bir ke tempat sampah dan meletakkan kotak rokok dan pemantiknya kedalam kantung jaket yang kupakai.

Aku pun berjalan pulang ke dormku

Jeonghan POV end

.

.

.

02.00 AM

Dorm

.

.

Jeonghan membuka pintu dorm dengan perlahan agar member lainnya yang pastinya sudah tertidur tidak terbangun.

Saat ia melewati ruang tv,ia merasa lega karena mengetahui sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda membernya yang masih bangun

Saat ia hendak menuju kamarnya,

"Dari mana saja kau Yoon Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan tersentak saat ada suara yang memanggilnya saat ia melewati ruang makan. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu.

Seungcheol.

Ia berdoa agar Seungcheol tidak mendekatinya tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya karena Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati tubuh Jeonghan yang membelakanginya

Seungcheol memutar badan Jeonghan agar memegang kedua pundak Jeonghan

"Dari mana saja kau sampai baru pulang jam segini?Kau tidak tahu dari tadi kami khawatir karena kau belum pulang dan tidak menjawab telfon atau pesan dari kami han"

Ini yang Jeonghan takutkan.

Membernya tambah khawatir.

"Dan sebentar... kenapa kau bau rokok han?"Tanya Seungcheol kembali

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar sudah membuat mu dan yang lainnya khawatir"Jawab Jeonghan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bau rokok seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang tadi kulakukan seungcheol. Mau aku merokok atau tidak ini bukan urusanmu"Jawab Jeonghan sambil menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Seungcheol

"Bukan urusanku?Aku ini leader sekaligus kekasihmu han-ah."

"Mungkin kau adalah leaderku tapi apakah kau kekasihku yang dulu ku kenal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bukanlah lagi Choi Seungcheol yang ku kenal. Kau bukanlah orang yang berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta. Aku tahu kau menemui si brengsek Doyoon itu diam-diam!Ak-"

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jeonghan.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai Jeonghan pun menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini cheol-ah"

Seungcheol tertegun,Ia merasa tidak tahu hatinya akan terasa sesak saat Jeonghan mengatakan kata-kata itu karena ia mengira rasa cintanya terhadap sang cheonsa sudah mulai pudar.

"Jadi kau mau kita... putus?"tanya Seungcheol

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan airmatanya.

"Aku tahu aku benar,aku merebutmu penggangu hubungan orang tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu jadi kau bisa kembali lagi dengan Doyoon. Kau bebas cheol-ah"

Dengan itu Jeonghan melepaskan tangan Seungcheol dari pundaknya dan langsung berbalik

"Maaf aku mengatai namja tercintamu itu brengsek"

Dengan itu pun Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Jeonghan langsung terduduk di kasurnya dan mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik dan memindahkannya ke dalam laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia langsung berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya hingga kepala.

Ia merasa aneh. Tumben ia tidak menangis walaupun ia merasa ingin menangis. Tapi tidak ada airmata yang mengalir.

Mungkin airmatanya sudah habis. Lama-lama ia mulai mengantuk dan tertidur lelap.

Sementara itu,Seungcheol tidak berkutik sama seperti membeku setelah Jeonghan berkata putus.

Seungcheol berjalan ke kamarnya -yang juga merupakan kamar Jeonghan- dan masuk ke kamar itu. Ia bisa melihat keka- ani mantan kekasihnya sudah tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badannya.

-TBC-

Chapter 1 UPDATED!

Yeayyy maaf ya kalu aku updatenya lama hehe

Kayaknya sampai bulan kenaikan kelas aku bakal jarang update karena aku ada 2 pensi sekolah yang harus disiapin sama mau lebih fokus ke pelajaran soalnya nilai UTS semester 2 kujelek banget sumpah dah

Oh iya aku ikutan loba fanfic gitu doain ya biar menang :))


End file.
